


Hasta que la muerte nos separe

by Mireyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Fue una estupidez decir algo así. Para él, que es bien consciente del peso que tienen las palabras y del poder que pueden encerrar, sacar a colación algo tan gastado como la frase típica de las bodas occidentales fue algo totalmente impropio.(Pero sigue siendo una promesa. Su promesa)





	Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fresisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/gifts).



> Fres quería un Natsumugi y yo le dije que eligiera de una lista de prompts. Eligió promesa. Dos intentos más tarde esto fue lo que salió

“Hasta que la muerte nos separe”

 

Fue una estupidez decir algo así. Para él, que es bien consciente del peso que tienen las palabras y del poder que pueden encerrar, sacar a colación algo tan gastado como la frase típica de las bodas occidentales fue algo totalmente impropio.

 

“Hasta que la muerte nos separe”

 

(Pero sigue siendo una promesa. Su promesa)

 

* * *

 

 

A Tsumugi le encanta parlotear. Es todo cháchara y palabras sin sentido unas detrás de otras, encadenadas porque sí, pero de las que es imposible sacar alguna información relevante. Está llenándole a Natsume la cabeza y los oídos de estupideces sobre los trajes que Switch llevará en el próximo live. Ni se ha molestado en preguntarle si estaba ocupado, ha irrumpido en la habitación secreta y se ha sentado en el suelo con un montón de dibujos deformes con más pinta de pinturas rupestres que de ideas para vestidos.

— El tema del live es muy japonés y la inspiración de Switch son los cuentos de hadas europeos así que no nos pega mucho, por lo que he pensado qué…

Natsume está con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, con una mueca de aburrimiento que la inexistente empatía de Tsumugi Aoba debe haber interpretado como una invitación a contarle las pocas ideas que rondan por su cabeza, entre serrín y bolas de paja.

— Senpai, eres tú el que debería ocuparse de estas cosas, no hacerme PERDER el tiempo a mí.

No parece entender que si Natsume le ha dejado a él al cargo es para no tener que preocuparse y para que Tsumugi aprenda a tomar decisiones por sí mismo en vez de preguntarle a cada paso que da su opinión.

— Ya, pero no quiero hacer nada que te parezca mal.

— No tienes MUCHO talento así que posiblemente hagas lo que hagas como máximo será pasable, así que al menos podrías hacerlo en silencio y sin molestar.

Es cierto que puede ser muy cruel, pero sabe bien que una frase de ese tipo es lo único capaz de hacer reaccionar a Tsumugi. Aunque normalmente nunca para bien. Se queda unos segundos callado con la vista fija en sus propios dibujos.

— ¿Y si todo lo que hago te parece mal, por qué quieres que me encargue yo?

  
— Para que MADURES y aprendas a decidir y…

  
— Porque no tienes ni idea de coser, ¿verdad?

Tsumugi levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfal y Natsume tiene que luchar con las ganas de borrársela de un guantazo. Los arrebatos de sinceridad aplastante de Tsumugi suelen ser bastante desagradables.

(Especialmente porque son intermitentes. A pesar de ser normalmente la víctima, no le importaría nada acostumbrarse a este Tsumugi más seguro de sí mismo que dice lo que opina tal y como lo piensa, pero cuando cinco minutos después vuelve a ser como un perrito apaleado que vuelve a su dueño moviendo el rabo, resulta de lo más irritante).

— Eso es totalmente irrelenvante, Senpai. Siempre puedo pedírselo a Shuu…

  
— Ah, pero este es su último curso, igual que yo. El año que viene, cuando no nos tengas a ninguno de los dos, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Tsumugi, tan idiota como de costumbre, ha virado el tema a un asunto que a Natsume no le gusta para nada recordar. No quiere pensar en lo poco que le queda para estar con gente que es tan importante para él. Wataru, Rei, Kanata, Shu, ya no estarán a su lado, solo quedará él.

Switch, su querido Switch solo tendrá dos miembros.

Pero no parece que a Tsumugi le importe

— El curso que viene deberíais fichar a alguien que pueda ayudaros a Sora y a ti con los trajes, porque Anzu no puede abarcarlo todo sola. Puede que llegue algún chico de primero talentoso. ¿O Mika-kun, quizás? Se queda solo, y aunque no tiene mucha experiencia, aprende rápido y… ¿pasa algo, Natsume-kun?

Natsume tiene la misma expresión de alguien a quién le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una estaca. Que es básicamente lo que acaba de hacer Tsumugi.

— Senpai, ¿es que Switch no significa NADA para ti?

Tsumugi parpadea con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.

— ¡Claro que sí! Precisamente por eso…  
— Precisamente por eso deberías haber entendido que Switch somos Sora, tú y yo. No cualquier persona que quieras endosarnos en tu lugar.

Tiene la mirada fija en los ojos de besugo de Tsumugi, pero es totalmente inútil. Su magia nunca ha funcionado con él.

(Y, por lo que parece, sus sentimientos tampoco)

Suspira y se aparta. No le apetece lidiar con la decepción que está sintiendo en este momento. Ellos dos siempre se acaban haciendo daño uno al otro normalmente, peor aún si está enfadado.

— Natsume…  
— No TENGO ganas de escucharte, senpai. Ya hablaremos de los trajes más tarde.  
— Natsume, yo no pretendía… no pensaba…  
— Ese es el problema, que tú nunca piensas.

Está con la cabeza baja, así que le pilla de sorpresa cuando Tsumugi le levanta la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos.

— No pensaba que tú lo veías de esa manera. Pensar, pienso bastante. La mayoría de las veces en ti.

Tiene la misma expresión desafiante que antes, cuando le dijo que no sabía coser, así que lo que dice debe ser verdad. Aunque a Natsume le cueste creerlo.

— Lo que quería decir es que si Sora y tú queréis seguir adelante, no me importa. Los dos tenéis mucho más talento que yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no valore Switch. Que no sea importante para mí. Switch es mi casa. Es el único sitio del que me he sentido realmente parte.

Para no pensar nunca antes de hablar, lo que acaba de decir es lo que más falta le hacía escuchar a Natsume. Que Switch no era solo una lugar donde escoger la cabeza o lamerse las heridas. Que Switch es un lugar seguro para él, como lo es para Natsume.

Que son una familia.

Tsumugi sonríe. Es una sonrisa bobalicona, pero le queda mucho mejor que la expresión seria.

— Recuerdo nuestra promesa, ¿sabes? Pero pensaba cumplirla de cualquier manera, con Switch o sin Switch. Al menos mientras tú me dejes.

 Pero Tsumugi, a pesar de sus breves momentos de lucidez, sigue siendo el de siempre y nunca se entera de lo que pasa a su alrededor hasta que no se da de bruces contra ello. No se da cuenta de que Natsume ya le ha dejado. De que le dejó mucho tiempo atrás. Le ha dejado colarse en cada rincón de su vida y sin Tsumugi, su mundo sería demasiado callado y silencioso.

 

 (En en otro momento, cuando ya no tenga prisa, a Natsume le gustaría sentarse a escuchar su cháchara sin fin)

 

(Pero no ahora. No cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo)

 

—Eso es lo que dices, pero las cosas se demuestran con HECHOS, Senpai. Como tener los trajes listos a Tiempo.

Natsume lo único que quiere es cambiar de conversación antes de que se le vaya de las manos, pero por suerte Tsumugi pica el anzuelo. Como siempre.

— ¡Estarán listos! ¡Trabajaré toda la noche si es necesario!  
— Si no perdieras tanto el tiempo con tus estupideces, no tendrías que pasar la noche en VELA.  
— Si fueses más sincero con tus sentimientos, igual yo no diría tantas estupideces — alarga la mano para tocar el pelo de Natsume, pero este se la aparta de un manotazo — ¡ay, me has hecho daño!  
— BIEN, porque eso era lo que pretendía. Ahora, a trabajar, Senpai.

Tsumugi recoge todos sus diseños del suelo, y de pronto a Natsume ya no le parecen tan feos, aunque nunca se lo dirá. Tsumugi pasará horas sin dormir, pero llegará con los trajes a tiempo, y Natsume le dirá que le parece increíble que los haya terminado con lo lento que es, y que le faltan detalles, y por dentro se guardará lo que opina de verdad. Él es así, y por más que lo intente no puede dejar de ocultar sus verdades con mentiras que hay que descifrar.

Por suerte para los dos, aunque Tsumugi sea lento, está aprendiendo a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Seis meses sin escribir ni una palabra pasan factura. Escribí el esqueleto de este fic del tirón el día que salió el preview del disco de Switch que me inspiró, pero luego he batallado mucho para terminarlo, y no estoy nada contenta, pero algo es algo. Yo también he cumplido mi promesa de escribir más natsumugis.


End file.
